


Leaves and Sticks

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [40]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Disappearances, Fae Gordon Freeman, Gordon was just doing a thing in another dimension it's fine, he just forgot that the others thought he was human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: From their understanding, humans didn't tend to disappear as if they had been plucked off the face of the earth.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Leaves and Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Request: If you don’t mind for the prompt thing???? Gordon/benry/Tommy angst #8???   
> 8: “Nobody’s seen you in days.”

Humans didn’t tend to disappear.

That was something Tommy knew well. Both he and Benrey knew that well enough, that humans had places to stay and they would stay there as long as they could. If they had the urge to disappear for awhile, they would do so with friends.

At least, that was the case with Gordon. Which was, to be honest, their only human to base this information off of.

So when they went to his house, and Gordon was gone, it was rather worrying. 

Not the first hour, of course. It wasn’t that big a deal for them to show up unannounced sometimes, so they settled in to wait, Benrey taking over the PlayStation, and Tommy settled in next to him to watch, since Gordon didn’t have many two player games.

The first couple hours were fine, if a bit nerve wracking. It was when it started getting dark they started worrying.

And when the sun came back up again, they knew something was horribly wrong.

Despite the combined efforts of the entire science team, which had expanded to include Darnold and G-Man, they found nothing. No trace of Gordon, no sign that he was around anywhere. It was as if he had been plucked off the face of the earth.

A week passed, with no sign of him, and the search fell to Tommy, G-Man, and Benrey. They were the most obviously inhuman, the most able to disappear into other dimensions and search for Gordon. The others were, of course, worried, but there wasn’t much more they could do than sit in Gordon’s house and worry.

It was late at night, Coomer and Bubby curled up on the floor sleeping, Darnold on the couch, and Tommy and Benrey still awake, G-Man gone off searching still, when the back door was pulled open suddenly, and Gordon stumbled in.

Gordon, with bright glowing eyes, pointed ears what seemed to be a forest green tunic, leaves and flowers and sticks tangled into his hair.

He was humming something, bouncing to a beat that no one else could hear, and, in moments, Tommy was up, dragging Gordon into a tight hug. Gordon sputtered, humming stopping abruptly, seeming rather shocked to see Tommy there.

“Hey, hey, what’s up? Why are you guys here?” He got one arm free to wrap around Tommy, the other around Benrey as they joined in, clinging onto Gordon rather tightly. 

“Nobody’s seen you in days, Gordon!” Tommy pulled back, a worried anger coming across, and Gordon shrunk back a bit, laughing nervously. 

“Why are you... nature.” Benrey mumbled, and Gordon blinked at him, and realized all at once his eyes were glowing. They went dark at that, and caused the other two to realize as well, and Gordon laughed nervously. 

“I uh...” He shifted slightly, tugging a few flowers from his hair, a few with stems that he could tuck behind Tommy and Benrey’s ears instead, almost like a present, and smiled. “Well, this is one fun way for you guys to find out I’m not human.” 

There was a moment of silence, before it clicked in Tommy’s mind, something his father had told him a long time ago. 

“Fae. You’re a fae.” 

Gordon grinned, and Tommy realized his teeth were just a bit too sharp. “Got it in one! Sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but it’s... kind of something I’m not supposed to do. With humans though.” Gordon bounced slightly. “You guys are human, and Fae are fond of loopholes.” He began to hum again, still swaying slightly. 

“Hold on uhm... what?” Benrey poked at Tommy slightly, and Tommy looked to daem. 

“I’m a fae. Just think of it as another kind of not human.” Gordon continued to hum. “I had some stuff back in uh. Well...” He paused, still bouncing slightly. “It’s not home, you guys are home, but, well. It’s not here either. I dunno. Fae world.” He shrugged, and yawned heavily. “If I really was gone for so long, it makes sense that I’m so tired.” 

“No sleep yet.” Benrey grinned, and slipped through the wall. 

“He isn’t gonna-” Gordon started, but was interrupted by Benrey from the other room. 

“ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB** ” 

Tommy sighed softly, looking back to Gordon as they heard the three in the living room start to wake up. “He is. Come on, you’ve got explaining to do.” 

The color left Gordon’s face, before he attempted to dive back out the back door.

**Author's Note:**

> Fae Gordon time !   
> Also this is my 100th HLVRAI/HL fic babie ! That's the most I've written for any fandom !!


End file.
